Fantasy
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: Sirius fantasizes about his husband. This is based on a roleplay group I'm in, but you can read it and know what's going on without the roleplay details! Wasn't sure how to genre-tag, so... AU. I do not own HP! Written by Sevvie.


Sirius peeked out of his bedroom and glanced from side to front to make sure no one was roaming the halls. He felt like a sneaky adolescent. No, that wasn't right. He felt like he did when he was younger and up to a prank. Well… they were technically the same thing, back in his day he was a sneaky adolescent. He shook his head clear of such thoughts, now was not the time to be thinking about pranking or anything of the sort. He wasn't up to a prank. He was up to… He found himself flushing at the thought as he rounded the corner. This was his damn house; he could do whatever he wanted!

Sirius Black was going to have a wank.

Sure, he had a husband he could probably go and tell his needs to… but Remus hadn't been in a very good mood lately. Or more so he was getting used to the new addition to the family to worry about such things as Sirius being… aroused – and so Sirius stuck to his small bottle of lubricant and the bathroom. He pushed the door open and slipped inside, pulling his wand out and waving it to cast a silencing charm on the small room.

The things he had to go through for a wank. Of course, all of it was necessary as he not only had a house full of kids – or teenagers, but he couldn't do it in his bedroom incase Remus were to walk in. Then he'd be embarrassed and scolded. No, Remus would never scold him about such things… but he didn't want to risk getting a facial expression other than lust filled eyes. He sat his wand aside along with the bottle of lubricant, whistling to himself as he reached behind the toilet, snatching the magazine that was taped on the back of it. He was a genius, nobody would ever suspect to check _behind _the toilet for porn. Yes, he was proud he had never had to answer to his children why daddy's magazine had naked men and women in it.

Sirius hummed to himself as he idly flipped through the magazine to find a page he liked. He sat the magazine down as he found a page and then undid his trousers, pushing them and his boxers down just a bit before grasping himself in his palm. He let out a sigh of relief as the air hit his prick, almost moaning at the feeling. His eyes opened and he glanced over at the bottle, grabbing it and pouring some of the liquid into his hand, rubbing them together to get it warm before once again grasping himself and resting his right arm against the wall and his forehead on his forearm.

He lazily moved his right hand as his grey eyes closed and he began to muse.

[Fantasy scene~]

"Mmm, Sirius." Remus moaned, moving his body in a wanton manner on the bed.

"Yes, love?" Sirius purred as he crawled onto the bed, situating himself between Remus' legs and pressing a kiss to his thigh.

"Please…"

"Please what?" Sirius asked as he moved up to press a kiss to Remus' stomach, slowly moving up his naked body.

"Un…" Remus moaned, rising off the bed as Sirius' tongue flicked over the rosy bud.

"'Mmm, I love like this," Sirius commented, grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub which made Remus thrust off the bed. "All needy…"

"Siriussss…" Remus moaned, reaching forward and pulling Sirius on top of him to claim his lips.

The kiss was the opposite of gentle. As Sirius mapped Remus' mouth out with his tongue, Remus took to nipping at anything he can: Sirius' bottom lip, his tongue, his top lip. T'was wild and just the thought of such a kiss made the real Sirius out of his fantasy almost cum alone. It was nowhere near the end of the kiss before Sirius pushed Remus' hips up to push their bodies closer together, reaching his hand between the two and grasping his prick to push against the small twitching entrance.

He pulled away and sat up; watching as his prick slowly disappeared into Remus' body, moaning at the feeling of tightness – the real Sirius squeezing his own prick tighter at the thought of being sunk into Remus' body.

"Gods yes…" Sirius moaned, hovering over his husband and pushing his legs up; one wrapping around Sirius' waist while the other rested on his shoulder.

"Harder," Remus moaned.

Sirius obliged, thrusting into his husband with abandonment. It had been far too long: Fantasy or real-life. With each thrust, fantasy Sirius would moan while real Sirius would whimper, trying to keep his orgasms pending.

He felt Remus' arms go around him, his fingernails digging into his back causing him to arch and yell a mixture of pain and pleasure. He grasped the sheets between his hands and pushed into Remus harder, listening as Remus chanted 'Sirius, Sirius, Sirius' with each thrust.

He felt the pull in his stomach; it was almost painful as he came inside his husband, howling with pleasure as he filled him with his seed.

[Fantasy scene end~]

The only thing keeping real Sirius from howling like his fantasy self was the fact that he was biting his lip hard enough to cause a dribble of blood to slowly move down his chin. He thrust into his palm, whimpering to himself. "R-remuuuus, fuck yesssss." He hissed – or moaned as he slowly shot his load into the targeted area.

Sirius almost collapsed against the wall, his breathing uneven. Stars – he had actually saw stars when he came. He fluttered his grey eyes tiredly, humming his satisfaction as he stood sated against the wall, thinking of new fantasies for round two.


End file.
